Maida
right|thumb|236px|Detalhe de mapa do Novo Mundo de 1513 de "Ptolomeu", com as ilhas de Mayda e Brasil, a nordeste dos Açores right|thumb|236px|Mapa Prunes de 1553 que mostra as ilhas de Maida (crescente) e Brazil (círculo dividido) ao sul da também lendária Frislândia Maida ou Mayda, ou Ilha dos Demônios parece ser a continuação com outro nome de uma tradição referente a uma ilha chamada Mam ou Man Satanaxia em mapas medievais. Foi uma das mais duradouras das ilhas legendárias do Atlântico e aparece em mapas publicados de 1375 a 1906. O nome "Maida" conhece diversas formas, inclusive Mayd, Mayde, Asmaida e Asmayda, de etimologia desconhecida. Man Satanaxia ("Mão de Satanás"), também Man (sem relação com a ilha real de Man entre Irlanda e Grã-Bretanha), Mam, Mana, Satanagio, San Atanaxio, Satanaxio, Satanazes, Satan, Santa Ana, Santana e St. Atanagio, é às vezes mencionada em posição geográfica semelhante entre as Insulae de Novo Reportae ("ilhas recém-reportadas') em mapas do início da era dos Descobrimentos. Geralmente a ilha é representada com a forma de um crescente, guarda-sol ou foice e sua posição mais comum é a oeste da parte sul da península da Bretanha e a sudoeste da Irlanda, mas às vezes foi deslocada para perto da Terra Nova. A lenda A ilha, sob qualquer dos seus nomes, foi associada com a presença de perigos, monstros e demônios, possivelmente refletindo a "ilha dos demônios", entrada para o Inferno, referida na lendária viagem de São Brandão e sua forma pode estar relacionada ao "pilar de cristal" encimado por um pálio, que é descrito na mesma aventura (leia Ilha de São Brandão). Supunha-se que demônios e feras habitavam a ilha e atormentariam e atacariam quaisquer navios que passassem por perto ou qualquer um que fosse tolo a ponto de desembarcar. Estranhos ruídos podiam ser ouvidos da ilha quando navios se aproximavam. Uma história de André Thevet conta que, na década de 1540, uma francesa que estava a bordo de um navio de colonos apaixonouo-se por um oficial do navio e foi banida para a ilha junto com o oficial e sua velha ama. Os três foram atormentados pelos demônios e animais selvagens. Mais tarde, a mulher foi resgatada por um navio de passagem, mas seu amante e a ama haviam morrido. Idade Média Segundo Ilhas Legendárias do Atlântico (Legendary Islands of the Atlantic, 1922), de William H. Babcock, Maida é a mesma ilha que Mam ou Man, nome com que era mencionada um século antes de aparecer como "Asmaidas" num mapa do Novo Mundo da edição de 1513 de um cartógrafo com o pseudônimo de Ptolomeu. Deve-se ler "As Maidas", pois no mesmo mapa aparece Gomera transformada em Agomera, Madeira em Amadera, e Brasil em Obrassil. Na carta Pizzigani, de 1367, aparecem três "ilhas Brasil". Uma delas é a tradicional, circular e a sudoeste da Irlanda. Outra, mais a sul e um pouco a oeste, tem forma de crescente e está em uma latitude um pouco a sul da ilha de Sein, junto à península da Bretanha. Uma inscrição adverte sobre riscos à navegação nessa região. Três desenhos mostram um navio entrando com segurança no rio Loire, outro escapa por pouco da ilha ameaçadora e um terceiro está sendo arrastado por uma lula gigante, enquanto um dragão carrega um dos homens. A inscrição menciona "árabes" e "dragões". Em um mapa catalão de 1375, a ilha é chamada de Mam. Um mapa de Bianco de 1448 dá o nome "Bentusla" a uma ilha de características semelhantes. O geógrafo Veneziano Domenico Mauro Negro chama-lhe “ilha de Mana”, Beccaria, “Satanagio” e Bianco, “Satanaxio”, o que sugere ao mesmo tempo a palavra man (homem, em inglês) e a idéia de uma mão diabólica que sai do mar. Uma possível explicação para o nome desta ilha está em um romance de Christoforo Armeno, intitulado Il Pellegrinaggio di tre giovanni (1557). Neste romance fala-se de uma certa região da India onde, todos os dias, sai uma mão das águas, que agarra os marinheiros e os arrasta para as profundezas abissais. Nordenskjold encontra outra possível origem para esta estranha denominação, acreditando que se trata de uma corrupção do nome de um santo, de “São Anastácio”. Um atlas veneziano, datado de 1489 e conservado no Museu Britânico, representa em quase todas as folhas que cobrem o Atlântico a ilha de “Mam”, em forma de guarda-sol, o que parece refletir a menção a um "pilar de cristal" encoberto por um pálio referido nas aventuras de São Brandão . Também o mapa português classificado no Museu Britânico sob a designação “Egerton 2303″, datado de 1508 a 1510, mostra “Mam” ao largo de Ushant. Os icebergs que se desprendem da calota polar podem assumir formas estranhas. É possível que marinheiros tenham visto em algum deles o formato de uma mão ou algo parecido com um pilar, dando origem ao mito. Idade Moderna right|thumb|300px|Detalhe do Mapa-múndi de John Speed (1626), com as ilhas Maidas e S. Anna [[Imagem:Speedamerica.jpg|right|thumb|300px|Detalhe de America with those known parts... de John Speed, com as ilhas Maydas e dos Demônios]] Nos mapas do começo do século XVI a ilha passa a ser apresentada com o nome de Mayda ou Mayd, embora no mapa de Ruysh (de 1508) seja substituída por uma "Ilha dos Demônios" ao largo do Labrador. O mapa Desceliers de 1546 mostra "Maidas" na latitude de 47 graus e a mesma longitude de São Miguel. Um mapa português anônimo de 1519 e o mapa Prunes, de 1553, a mostram na latitude de 48º N, a mesma da ilha de Pizzigani. O mapa de Nicolas de Nicolay (de 1560) a transfere para as águas do Labrador com o nome de I man orbolunda e a põe justamente ao sul do estreito de Belle Isle (entre Terra Nova e o Labrador), acompanhada da Ilha Verde e da ilha Brasil, como se a Terra Nova tivesse sido feita em pedaços. Parece ter se baseado em uma ilustração de Gastaldi para um texto de Ramusio, dez anos anterior, que colocava na mesma posição inclemente a isola de demoni, com pequenos diabos prontos para saltar sobre a presa. Outros mapas continuariam a referir-se a uma "Ilha dos Demônios" até meados do século XVII. Zaltieri (1566) mantêm o nome Maida e coloca-a em posição semelhante à da Man de Nicolao, em águas americanas. Mas nesse mesmo ano, um mapa de Ramusio põe Man ao sul da Ilha Brasil, em águas irlandesas. O mapa de Ortelius (1570) inclui uma ilha oceânica de Vlaenderen na posição tradicional de Maida e o de Mercator (1587) a mesma Vlaenderen a meio caminho entre essa posição e a Ilha Brasil - provavelmente refletindo o relato de algum holandês com esse nome que a disse ter descoberto nessa posição. Ocasionalmente, Maida é desdobrada em duas. Em A new and accurat map of the world : drawne according to ye truest descriptions, latest discoueries & best obseruations yt haue beene made by English or strangers de John Speed, 1626, que mostra "As Maidas" na posição mais tradicional e "S. Anna" a sudeste da Terra Nova, perto de "Sept Citez" (ilha das Sete Cidades). Já no mapa das Américas da mesma época e mesmo autor (America with those known parts in that unknowne worlde both people and manner of buildings), S. Anna é trocada pela "Ilha dos Demônios", a nordeste da Terra Nova e "As Maydas" aparecem na posição usual. O mapa de Nicolaas Vischer de 1670 mostra uma “L’as Maidas” na longitude da Madeira e na latitude da Bretanha e um mapa mundi do “Atlas Universel” de M. Robert (1757) possuí uma “I.Maida” na longitude da Madeira e na longitude da Gasconha. Também uma carta do Oceano Atlântico publicada em Nova Iorque em 1814 mostra ainda Mayda na longitude 20 graus Oeste e latitude 46 graus Norte. Em 1853 era marcada em mapas ingleses como um recife ao norte dos Açores, a 44° 48' N e 26° 10 W. Sua última aparição foi em 1906, em um mapa de Rand McNally . Referências *Ilha de Mayda http://movv.org/?s=nicolao *Wikipedia (em inglês): Mayda http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mayda *William H. Babcock, Legendary Islands of the Atlantic *Ilha Man Satanaxia http://movv.org/2007/05/04/ilha-man-satanaxia/ Veja também Ilha de São Brandão Antília Ilha Verde Ilha Brasil Category:Lugares imaginários